Freedom of my heart
by SapphireSparrow
Summary: When two people meet of similar backgrounds can more than just friendship grow?
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys, well this is my new story, I hope you like it!  
  
It's the classic two people fall in love type story, with our favorite person...the ever so shexy Captain Jack!!!  
  
PLEASE R&R!!!  
  
thanks  
  
Disclaimer: Im poor, so i dont own anything, except lily becuz i made her up!.....i wish i owned Jack, but dont we all...........  
  
Lily slipped into her deep purple satin gown. she laced the laces tight to accent her breasts, and make her waist seem smaller. she sighed as she summed herself up in the mirror.   
  
" one last thing." she muttered as she slit her dress up to her mid thigh and tore the thread that held the straps on.  
  
"Perfect." she whispered as a knock was heard at her door.  
  
"Alright Mac im coming," she replied dryly. lily was a whore. no denying , she was the best whore in tortuga, but she still hated her life. pleasing men but never finding pleasure. it was boring.  
  
She opened the door to find the ferverent old man wringing his hands nervously, he stopped and gaped.  
  
"Lily Lamont!, i've known you to dress dangerously but this.. this is.. well....." Mac couldnt think of any words to describe her.  
  
"Oh but you havent seen it all!" she said whirling around to show the extremely low V cut in the back of her dress behind the satin laces that held it together.  
  
"Bloody hell. you wont be out there for long!" he smirked  
  
" That's the plan." she said smirking back.  
  
Lily slinked downstairs whirling about to show how her dress clung to her hips as eyes began to wander in her direction.  
  
She saw the hopeful eyes of a few drunkards, which made her smirk, then she saw the angry look of the wenches already on their laps, which made her smile grow.   
  
She noticed a rogue pirate at the back of the tavern with at least 2 girls on his lap and probably 3 sitting around him flirting.  
  
"Must be worth having." she mumbled deciding to decend upon her new found prey.  
  
Jack was telling his story to a few hopeful whores , noticing that none of them were really atall attractive, just well built, as he would put it.   
  
Then she walked by.  
  
She was gorgeous. her dark eyes alluring, almost the same deep amethyst as her dress, her loose dark brown curls were hypnotizing as they bounced, reaching just past her shoulder blades, then as she passed he saw the back of her dress was cut almost past her waist line, revealing a very famous tattoo. He had heard tales from many seafarring men in his travels about that tattoo. a new one in tortuga. the tatto that would be found on the most satisfying harlot in the caribbean.  
  
At that moment Jack knew what he had to do.  
  
Lily felt a hand on her nearly bare shoulder   
  
When she turned she saw it wasnt the man she had tryed to seduce, but a larger stout man with yellow teeth.  
  
"Ello miss" he slurred.  
  
"Ello sir." she replied  
  
"I must tell you before you decide to purhase a night with me, there is a man out looking to marry me, terrible bloke, well if he finds out weve slept together.. hell kill you." she lied  
  
Jack overheard and couldnt keep from smiling, she was a great liar.  
  
The drunken mans eyes widened in horror at the thought,  
  
"Oh, well my apologies then miss," he said dissapointedly.  
  
Lily smirked and leaned towards his ear and whipered huskily, letting her words drip like venom.  
  
"A kiss wouldnt be too much trouble though ...." she heard the man gulp and passionatley pressed her lips against his.  
  
Jack watched highly amused...oh yes... he had to have her.  
  
Lily pulled back and smiled as the alchohol finally caught up with him and he passed out.  
  
"Dont worry mate, happens to the best of us." she smirked realizing all eyes were on her, before she could take a breath about 50 men swarmed around her trying to make offers to buy her.  
  
Suddenly she felt someone grab her arm and pull her from the mass of men.  
  
She turned and was realieved to see it was the handsome man she had been trying to charm.  
  
He was even more handsome close up. He had a red bandana underneath a worn leather tricorne hat, that held back his mane of hair. Mane was the only real word to describe it, a huge mass of dark hair, with an unusual assortment of beads and other odds and ends. His deep chocolate eyes were hypnotic and even more so because they were outlined in kohl. His cheekbones stood out, perfectly chiseled.  
  
"Ello luv, " he said in a rich husky voice  
  
" Ello, Lily Lamont." she offered her hand and he took it in his, brushing his warm lips against it  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow." he said " i would like to take adavantage of yer services"  
  
"How much are ye willing te pay?" she asked not really caring, she'd snogg this man for free!  
  
"10 shillings." he offered.  
  
"Done." she said smiling widely  
  
Jack woke at dawn and noted that he wasnt on the pearl. A quick bolt of panic shot through his body until he heard stirring next to him. He remembered that he had spent the night with her.  
  
Her.  
  
she was something else, he couldnt beleive she was a whore. her beauty shot pangs through his heart and her seductive nature sent pangs elsewere.  
  
He hated to leave her, but being himself he knew he had to. He stood up and slipped into his trousers searching for his shirt. as he bent down to pick it up Lily lept onto his back. he shot up in surprise as she clung to him, with her legs wrapped around his middle.  
  
"trying to sneak out are ye?" she whispered playfully. Her voice was calm and quiet , her breath hot on his neck.  
  
"Ye caught me luv." he answered in a mocking tone. " dont worry though i intended to pay ye."   
  
Jack pulled a few coins from his pocket, She slid down off his back and pushed his hand away.  
  
"Keep it." she whispered, feeling tears well up.  
  
"What???" he asked, dumbfounded  
  
"I want you to remember me, and if you pay me like some common whore, you wont." she replied trying her best to choke back the tears threatening to spill over  
  
"Luv, i dont think ye need te worry about that, yer reputation serves ye well." he smiled and fantasized about the previous night.  
  
Lily sat down on the bed and hung her head, running her hands through her hair.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jack sat next to her as he wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
Lily burst into sobs  
  
"Ye have no idea what it's like to be payed to have sex with old nasty fat men " she burried her face in her hands and let her tears flow freely.  
  
Jack tried to hide his laughter, apparently his reputation served him well also.  
  
He pondered bringing her with him, she was strong, healthy , she could help on the ship, the distraction might be a little much though. that could easily be handled. He cupped her chin in his hand and picked it up to look in her eyes.  
  
"Come with me." he said simply wipping a tear from her cheek.  
  
She smiled, and launched a huge hug on him causing him to fall backwards off the bed.  
  
He laughed at her enthusiasm. "Is that a yes then?" she laughed and placed a passionate kiss on his lips.  
  
"When do we leave?" she asked  
  
"Now." she said , laughing as she lept off of him to find a bag to pack her clothes in. When Jack was fully dressed and ready he turned to check on her progress, and the sight took his breath away. She was wearing skin tight breeches, dangerously low on her hips,with black high heeled leather boots and a tight , extremely short white top, that was sleeveless with a square neck.  
  
She noticed his staring and she walked over to him, puling her top down a bit to reveal a tattoo just above her right breast. A rose with two cross swords behind it, The stem of the rose was driping with blood.  
  
"Lamont ..." he whispered " I knew i heard that name before."   
  
" Formally captain lamont..." she replyed.  
  
"different first name.. thats what threw me off." he said.  
  
Ludivine Lamont was an infamous pirate.. much like himself, rumor was she went down with her ship, the bleeding rose. Apparently not.  
  
"Well..." he said tearing his eyes from the tattoo. " Let's go."   
  
He couldnt beleive his luck! for as long as he could remember , he had hoped to come across the female pirate, when he heard she had died he put the thought to the back of his mind, never to think of it again.   
  
That explains why she hated it here. She needed freedom  
  
Like Jack. 


	2. ch 2

Thanks for the ONE review..geez  
  
well i hope more ppl read this, im currently workin on another Better story, so dont worry  
  
PLEASE review!!  
  
Disclaimer...yadyadayada  
  
As they walked up to the ship Jack took her bag from her, he could tell it was heavy for her.  
  
Of course it wasnt for him. She smiled and plucked his hat off his head and plopping it on her own.  
  
"Ye dont want to be doing that luv." he whispered pulling her close  
  
"No i really think i do." she asnwered huskily  
  
"And why would that be?" he asked growing intimidated by her bravery  
  
"Ye take somethin of mine.. i take something of yours , its only fair." she smiled and then burst into giggles as he picked her up , she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him , as she did he snatched his hat back. She pulled back and frowned  
  
"Ta!" he said smiling, she returned the smile and placed her feet on the ground.  
  
When they reached the docks Lily stopped in awe at the sight before her. The ship was a dark almost black wood, with huge black sails. She had seen it in the harbor but didnt realize this was the ship she would be sailing on. Jack noticed Lily was no longer beside him and smiled , bursting with pride ,when he saw the look on her face.   
  
He walked up to her and shook her from her thoughts.  
  
"Lovely isnt she." he asked  
  
"Ye have no idea." She answered still staring at the ship.  
  
Jack laughed and gently grabbed her wrist urging her to continue. Lily wiggled her hand until they were holding hands. palm against palm.   
  
She saw Jack glance down at their hands and she couldnt help but remark.  
  
"Not the affectionate type captain.?" she asked playfully  
  
"No.. well... I...I..." Jack was speechless, he honestly didnt know what to say.  
  
"Well let me try it your way." She whispered hotly.  
  
She grabbed his wrist forcefully and slung herself into his body, putting his hand, which she was erlier holding on her arse. She gave him a fiery kiss and pulled back to see his now wide eyed expression.  
  
"How's that?" she asked smiling mischeviously, she knew she had started something,.  
  
Jack just let out a groan and grabbed her hand in his , not her wrist this time, and rushed her aboard the Black Pearl.  
  
As they reached the deck everyone turned, Jack didnt slow his pace though, he just shouted over his shoulder at the crew ,  
  
"This is Miss Lamont, This is me crew, Hoist the sails prepare to leave port."Lily smiled and waved but by then they were at his cabin door.  
  
The crew smiled, They knew their captain and they had heard tales of Lamont. No doubt the reason they were in such a haste.  
  
As soon as they were inside Lily found herself up against the closed door. As Jack smothered her neck in kisses he locked the door.  
  
Lily moaned in ecstacy. Jack kissed a trail up to her lips were he sent a smoldering fire throughout her body as their tongues raged a battle inside their mouths.  
  
Jack picked her up and carried her to the bed when he layed her down a knock came at the door.  
  
"Captain."   
  
Only if you had been shot 10 times , healed, then shot again, would you understand the malicious glare Jack aimed towards the door.  
  
"Jack...."Lily moaned , All thoughts on the evil door quickly dissapeared as Jack continued his groping session until the door spoke again.  
  
"Captain? what're ye doin?" Jack groaned   
  
"WHAT DO YE THINK IM DOIN'!?" He yelled in response through gritted teeth.  
  
Lily giggled and ran her hands up his shirt , causing him to shudder involuntarily.  
  
"Oh ok, nevermind then." The voice trailed off and Jack smiled his trademark grin at Lily, as he launched yet another attack on her lips.  
  
Suddenly there was a violent lurch causing Jack to shoot up and run to the window.  
  
He saw several angry sailors on the docks shouting.   
  
He ran out of the cabin and left Lily alone.   
  
"A little rest never hurt." She said aloud realizing how tired she actaully was  
  
Lily woke up and opened her eyes. She sat up and hit her head on something, causing her to fall back onto the pillows. She placed a hand on her head and let a small groan escape her throat.  
  
"Ow luv, 's last time I watch you sleep." She smiled and sat up, slower, to see Jack rubbing his own forhead.  
  
"Awwwww Jackie!! " She said in a fake little girl voice before launching a huge hug on him.  
  
Jack fell back on the bed. Noting how familiar this was. He chuckled a little before sitting back up with Lily now on his lap, A position he didnt exactly reject to.  
  
"Jes' brought ye Lunch luv." he said smiling innocently  
  
She looked over to the tray of food on the desk all that was there was two apples, a leg of some type of meat and a small piece of bread.  
  
"What about you?" she asked realizing this was only for her.  
  
"I already ate ."   
  
Lily frowned slightly, then stood up and retreived the two apples,   
  
"Here." she said handing him one. Jack smiled and took it from her. Lily reached into his boot and pulled out a dagger, much to Jack's amazement.  
  
"How'd ye know that was there?" he asked  
  
"Everyone carries a dagger in their boot Jack!" she said very matter of factly.  
  
"Oh..." he said feeling a little stupid  
  
Lily wiped the knife on her shirt then cut a small peice off of the apple before popping it in her mouth,  
  
Jack watched this routine for several minutes before he interupted.  
  
"Lily darling, that will take you months to eat if you keep eating it like a mouse." he said pointing to the small indentions on the apple.  
  
"Ye have to eat it chunks at a time." He said putting special emphasis on the word 'chunks'  
  
"Really?" she asked a bit annoyed that he would make fun of the way she eats.  
  
"Like this pet." Jack sunk his teeth into his own apple and pulled off a big chunk.  
  
Lily thought Jack looked funny with his cheeks full of food so she thought up a game.  
  
"How about we see who can fit the most apple in their mouth the fastest." She suggested  
  
"Alright ." Jack said swallowing the peice of his apple already in his mouth. "GO!"   
  
They both went to work tearing their apples apart. Jack taking ravenous bites from his like an animal and Lily cutting giant chunks from hers and shoving it into her mouth.  
  
This went on for about 3 minutes until the door opened to reveal Mr. Gibbs.  
  
Jack and Lily both looked up their mouths full of apple , threating to spill out at any moment.  
  
There were several minutes of awkward silence before someone finally spoke.  
  
"I see this is a bad time captain...." Gibbs said before shutting the door ,as soon as he left Lily and Jack burst out laughing causing apple to go flying all over the room.  
  
"Luv i really must know..." Jack said as his laughter subsided." Why do ye use a dagger to eat yer apple?"   
  
"So my face doesnt get all sticky ." Jack took one look at her face, now covered in apple and began bursting out laughing again, Lily followed suite. 


End file.
